Adventures of Kadic Academy
by Doomsday91
Summary: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy have been friends for years growing up and now they taking a big jump to Kadic. Can their friendship survive? Full summary inside. No Xana or supercomputer.
1. Moving in to Kadic

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters and places. Some OC's may appear much later in the story.

Also in this story Yumi is the same age as everyone else.

Adventures of Kadic Academy

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have been friends for years and now it is time for a big jump to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. There they will face new friendships, jealousy, love, and other surprises that they didn't expect. Can their friendship survive?

Chapter 1: Moving in to Kadic

Ulrich and Odd had just moved into their dorm room and were unpacking their stuff and putting it where they wanted it to be at.

"Odd!"

"Yeah, Ulrich."

"Do you really have to put your socks on the floor next to your bed?"

"Yeah, that way I know where they are." Odd smiled hastily. "Why?"

"Well, how can I put this nicely?" Ulrich thought. "Oh yeah. They stink."

"They do not." Odd quickly responded smelling his socks.

"Then what is that horrible smell coming from?" Ulrich asked holding his nose.

Odd shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's your socks."

"I actually wash mine. Unlike you who by the way has the worst smelling feet in the entire world." Ulrich laughed.

"Ha. Very funny. At least I don't hold back my feelings for a certain friend of mine that always wants to hang around me and I want nothing to do with her." Odd remarked.

"Shut up, Odd. I don't need you getting on my case about Yumi.." Ulrich replied.

A knock came at the door startling both Odd and Ulrich. "Who is it?"

"It's Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy." a voice answered.

"Ok, Odd. Knock it off with the Yumi thing." Ulrich said as he opened the door for their friends.

"Hey, guys." Yumi said walking into the room.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said with his face turned away blushing.

"Hey!" Odd said in excitement.

"I'm officially a border here. I'm bringing my stuff from my house later." Yumi said before sitting down on Ulrich's bed.

"I'm surprised your parents let you. Normally they don't like you staying at a place with a bunch of people you really don't know." Ulrich said plopping down on Odd's stinky bed.

"Well I told them I have you guys to hang around." Yumi smiled at Ulrich.

"Ha." Ulrich smiled back.

"Odd, what is that awful smell?" Jeremy asked as he walked towards the window for air.

"That would be Odd's horrible smelling socks that are just about as bad as his feet." Ulrich stated before Odd could say anything.

"Jeez, Odd. That is a pretty bad smell." Aelita said walking over to Jeremy holding her nose.

"Yeah and your even closer to those so called horribly smelling socks. If you think those are bad how about I take my shoes off." Odd retorted.

"Nooo!" everyone screamed as soon as Odd started to grab his shoe.

"Ok, then stop making fun of the way I smell." Odd smiled.

"Ok, why don't we go get something to eat?" Ulrich said as everyone got up.

"Yeah, maybe I can see Sissi and make fun of her." Odd laughed.

"You always make fun of her, Odd." Jeremy stated.

"I know that's what makes it fun." Odd responded.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the dorm room.

"Actually I can't go to lunch yet. I have to go get my stuff so I can bring it back." Yumi said starting in the other direction.

Odd elbowed Ulrich who looked at the boy. "What?"

"Now's your chance, buddy." Odd smirked.

Ulrich thought about it for a second. "Yumi, do you need any help?"

Yumi looked at the boy and then smiled. "Sure, Ulrich." and the two started walking together towards Yumi's house.

**A/N: Hey everybody. I don't know if I'll update this that much as I am not too proud of it. So if you guys like it then I'll keep updating. So until then.**


	2. Helping Yumi Move In

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Also in this story Yumi is the same age as everyone else.

Adventures of Kadic Academy

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have been friends for years and now it is time for a big jump to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. There they will face new friendships, jealousy, love, and other surprises that they didn't expect. Can their friendship survive?

Chapter 2: Helping Yumi Move In

Yumi and Ulrich were heading to Yumi's house to get her stuff to move it into her dorm room. Ulrich was thinking about something that Odd had said to him earlier about not being able to admit his feelings for Yumi.

"I can't believe Odd would use something like saying that I can't admit my feelings to Yumi. He's wrong I can admit my feelings. I'll show him." Ulrich thought to himself as he ignored the fact that Yumi was right next to him.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked trying to get his attention.

"Huh." Ulrich replied snapping out of his thinking process.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't said anything since we left the school." Yumi said now that she got his attention.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking about something." Ulrich answered trying to get his thoughts straightened out.

"You know that if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me, right." Yumi said putting a handle on Ulrich making him shake at the fact that she was touching him.

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich smiled at her.

"So what is it that your thinking about?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I'm going to survive in the same room with smelly Odd." Ulrich said not knowing what else to say because he didn't want to tell Yumi that he was thinking about her.

"Yeah, I feel bad for you. It was pretty bad the few minutes that I was in there." Yumi agreed.

"At least you don't have to sleep in the room." Ulrich responded.

Yumi and Ulrich had finally got to Yumi's house. They walked inside and went up to Yumi's room to go get her stuff that was already packed.

"So what do you want me to carry?" asked Ulrich looking around at her bags.

"You can carry those two." Yumi said pointing at two bags that were sitting against the wall.

Ulrich went over and picked them up. Yumi grabbed two other bags "You ready Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

"Yup." she replied. "But first I have to say bye to my parents."

"Ok." Ulrich said as they walked downstairs where Yumi's parents were.

"Bye. I'll come visit on weekends." Yumi said hugging and kissing her parents goodbye.

"Alright and stay out of trouble." Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama said as their daughter and Ulrich left the house.

Yumi and Ulrich started their way back to Kadic Academy where they planned out putting Yumi's stuff in her room and go to hang out with their friends.

"So Ulrich. What's really on your mind?" asked Yumi not buying what Ulrich had told her earlier.

"I already told you. I was thinking about how I'm going to survive Odd's smelly stuff." Ulrich said trying to get off the subject.

"You do know that I've known you long enough to know when there is something wrong with you. So what is it?" Yumi begged.

"I, um, I was wondering do you like anybody?" asked Ulrich unsure how to said it.

Yumi looked at the boy puzzled as they got to the front gate of Kadic. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." Ulrich replied making Yumi sigh.

They arrived at Yumi's dorm room and placed her bags down on the floor.

"Ready to go meet the others?" asked Ulrich putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah but first I want to do something." said Yumi bending forward kissing Ulrich on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ulrich asked surprised but Yumi just smiled and walked right pass him as Ulrich blushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How was that? A lot of Yumi and Ulrich. Something I don't normally work on. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. First night at Kadic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Also in this story Yumi is the same age as everyone else.

Adventures of Kadic Academy

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have been friends for years and now it is time for a big jump to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. There they will face new friendships, jealousy, love, and other surprises that they didn't expect. Can their friendship survive?

Chapter 3: First Night at Kadic

It was night time. Almost Dinner time to be exact for the students at Kadic Academy. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi were sitting together at one of the tables. They had Spaghetti and Meatballs for dinner.

"You going to finish that, Jeremy?" asked Odd eyeing Jeremy's food.

"No, Odd. You can have it." Jeremy replied.

Odd immediately grabbed the tray of food and began to gobble it down. The group sat and watched in horror as Odd demolished the food.

"Ulrich, you better watch out. Odd might eat you while your sleeping." Yumi said laughing at how fast Odd ate the two helpings of food.

"Very funny. I don't eat that much." Odd said defensively.

"Oh, please. You always ask us if we're going to finish our food. You've asked us for years Odd. I think we would know you by now." Aelita replied.

"I'm just surprised your not a gigantic pig." Ulrich remarked.

"Are you trying to say that I should be fat?" asked Odd.

"I think he was." Jeremy answered before Ulrich could.

"I am should not be fat." Odd retorted.

"With all of the food that you eat you should be." Yumi stated grinning at the purple clad boy.

"Ha ha." Odd laughed sarcastically.

Sissi was walking up by them with her tray of food and just happened to stop at their table. "Hello, Ulrich dear." she said with her snotty attitude.

"Oh, look. It's the ugly parade." Odd remarked once he noticed Sissi.

"Shut up, Odd. I am not ugly. I am the most beautiful thing in the world." Sissi proclaimed.

"Yeah, if the most beautiful thing looks like an elephant." Odd retorted.

Sissi ignored Odd's comment. "Ulrich, you think I'm beautiful. Right?"

"Actually a broom is more beautiful than you." Ulrich responded.

"Ah!" Sissi growled storming off.

"Nice one, Ulrich." Odd said as he and Ulrich gave each other a high five.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ulrich and Odd were in their dorm room getting ready for bed. Odd had sat on his bed with Kiwi on his lap.

"So, how did it go with Yumi?" Odd asked wanting to get the scoop.

"Um, um, everything went great." Ulrich answered.

"Well, what happened?" Odd asked as he petted Kiwi.

"Nothing really." Ulrich replied.

"What do you mean nothing? If everything went ok then something should of happened." Odd said laying down on his pillow.

"Ok, fine. If you must know she kissed me." Ulrich finally gave in and told him.

"Wow. You must of liked that. What did you do?" Odd said getting interested.

"I sat there." Ulrich responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was hanging around with Aelita in Aelita's dorm room. The two girls sat in there discussing girl stuff but finally Aelita decided to change the subject.

"So, Yumi. How did things go with Ulrich?" asked the pink hared girl.

"Not exactly how I planned it." Yumi replied.

"Oh, how so?" Aelita wondered.

"He didn't have the courage to ask me. He was like afraid I was going to say no or something." Yumi explained.

"Give him time. Eventually he'll come around." Aelita said.

"Thanks. Hopefully I can wait that long." Yumi said as she got ready to leave the room for the night.

"See you tomorrow, Yumi." Aelita waved.

"See you tomorrow." Yumi replied smiling.

**A/N: Here's another update. I don't know how good it is but if you don't like it then tell me and hopefully the next chapter will be better. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Big Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Also in this story Yumi is the same age as everyone else.

Adventures of Kadic Academy

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have been friends for years and now it is time for a big jump to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. There they will face new friendships, jealousy, love, and other surprises that they didn't expect. Can their friendship survive?

Chapter 4: Big Announcement

It was the day before the gang were going to officially start school at Kadic Academy. An assembly had been called in the gym by Mr. Delmas, the school principal. Delmas was in a surprisingly good mood this morning as he awaited the students to arrive in the gym and sat down on the belchers.

The gang walked into the gym together and saw towards the middle of the belchers. Odd had a bag of chips in his hand that he pulled out of his pocket before he sat down.

"Odd, why did you bring a bag of chips with you?" asked Ulrich who was the first one to notice making the others stare at him.

"We're in an assembly and I decided to bring something to eat while I listen." Odd explained.

"You've got to be kidding. Do you really want to make a bad first impression in front of the principal?" asked Yumi.

"Maybe. Hey, if he wants to have an assembly the least he could do is have some food here." Odd replied.

"Odd, I think you should put them away before one of the teachers catches you with them." Jeremy said as he adjusted his glasses to his nose.

"Yeah, if your going to bring food you should of brought enough to share with everyone, Odd." Aelita added.

"Ha. First of all I wouldn't share my food with anyone and second of all I'm not going to get caught by any teachers." Odd stated as he continued to eat his chips.

"Della Robbia!" a voice yelled making Odd slowly turn to face the person the voice was coming from.

"Yes, Jim." Odd answered.

"What are you doing with a bag of chips at an assembly?" the gym teacher asked.

"Eating them while I listen." Odd responded with a smile.

"I don't think so. Hand the chips over now." Jim ordered sticking his hand out to grab them from the purple wearing boy.

"Aw. Come on, Jim. Don't be like that." Odd complained handing the chips over as the others students laughed at Odd.

"Sorry, Della Robbia but rules are rules. No food in the gym unless it's a party." Jim explained.

Mr. Delmas was watching as the last of the students entered the gym and sat down before him waiting for his big announcement. The students however ignored him for the time being and started their own little conversations.

"Quiet!" the principal ordered as the students quickly quieted down to listen to what he had to say.

"Ok, welcome to Kadic Academy to those who are attending for the first time this year. As the other students who have been here longer know we have a school dance next Friday night as a special treat at the beginning of the school year. So everyone who's attending you have a week to find a date to the dance." Mr. Delmas explained.

"Oh cool. I wonder who I should ask to the dance." Odd said looking around at the girls that were in attendance.

"Have fun looking, Odd. I already know who I'm taking." Jeremy said looking at Aelita.

"Who are you going to take, Ulrich?" asked Yumi looking at the boy.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet." Ulrich answered making Yumi sigh in disappointment.

**A/N: I know it's really short and probably not as good as the other chapters so far but here's another chapter. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Sissi Cuts In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Also in this story Yumi is the same age as everyone else.

Adventures of Kadic Academy

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have been friends for years and now it is time for a big jump to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. There they will face new friendships, jealousy, love, and other surprises that they didn't expect. Can their friendship survive?

Chapter 5: Sissi Cuts In

The students went on with their day after the assembly. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and Yumi were walking around the city looking for a place to eat lunch which they were hoping Odd wasn't going to eat that much so they could spend a little less money then they had to.

"Are we there yet?" complained Odd who was walking behind the others.

"No!" the other four replied shutting up the purple wearing boy for a few seconds.

"Why not?" asked Odd. "We've walked by so many places to eat it isn't funny. And every time I see one I just want to go in and eat."

"Because every time we go somewhere to eat you always order a lot so we're looking for a place that doesn't cost a lot." Ulrich explained.

"I don't eat that much." said Odd making the others stare at him.

"What about that time you ate the leftover turkey at my house, huh Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"There wasn't that much there." Odd complained.

"There was enough for three nights of it." Ulrich stated.

"What can I do, I was hungry?" Odd said feeling his stomach.

"How about stop eating a lot?" Aelita said laughing.

"She does have a point, Odd." added Yumi.

"That's what I hate about you guys. You always have something bad to say about me. At least Jeremy doesn't say anything mean." Odd pouted.

"Actually, Odd. They already said what I was going to say." Jeremy replied.

"Aww!" Odd continued to pout.

"Hey, creeps." a voice that sounded snotty said making the group turn and look.

"Sissi!" they said in unison.

"Of course. The one and only. Nobody is more beautiful that I am." the girl smirked at the group.

"Your actually wrong about that Sissi." Odd said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Sissi argued.

"Herb and Nicolas are about as ugly as you." Odd stated making his friends laugh.

"Very amusing. I was going to pay for you five to have lunch but I guess Odd ruined it with his little joke." Sissi snarled.

"Ok you win, Sissi. I'll do anything for food." Odd said getting excited.

"It's your funeral Sissi." Ulrich laughed.

"Don't worry it's my father's money. He'll pay for Odd's food." Sissi replied.

"Why are you being nice, today?" asked Yumi figuring Sissi was up to something.

"Can't I ask fellow school mates if they want to have lunch?" asked Sissi getting annoyed by Yumi's presence.

"I guess so." Yumi answered.

"Alright then." Sissi said as the group walked to the nearest diner.

Inside the gang got seated at a table and unusually Sissi decided to sit with them. Sissi sat in facing Ulrich.

"So are you creeps ready for the dance next Friday?" asked Sissi.

"I am." Odd answered.

"Ulrich, who are you going to go with?" the snotty girl asked.

"Um, I" Ulrich began thinking of how to answer.

**A/N: I finally updated. Sorry about the shortness but it's been a long week. Next time I promise it'll be longer.**


End file.
